Henry Bradley
Henry Bradley「''武剌奴里遍莉, Bradley Henry」''is one of the many deuteragonists of Starry Knights. Henry is one of the current 25 Knight's of the Round Table, serving the lineage of King Arther. It isn't until Kida and Karna come to try and break him free of his knightly duty. Henry holds the title for, "The Grey Rose of Will." Seeing how Henry has never wanted anything for himself before, living his life like a doll. Appearance Henry is a man with slightly tanned skin and is slightly below average height, with a lean and toned build. He has spiky blonde 8e4b1121017ea056bd235ed7dee6db1f.jpg 83779dbd017b457d757580957e105245--anime-guys-hot-anime.jpg 98011edfd81eae9f63864bc7a80ad24a.jpg Nine.(Final.Fantasy.Type-0).full.1827382.jpg Nine.(Final.Fantasy.Type-0).full.1153393.jpg Nine.(Final.Fantasy.Type-0).full.1043636.jpg Nine.(Final.Fantasy.Type-0).full.1043950.jpg tumblr_nr0ltl7FUe1qgi0pqo1_1280.jpg hair that is usually styled rather messily, just a semi-tamed mess on his head. Henry has mauve purple eyes, which glow due to him being under the magic of the Round Table. Allowing him to just magic in dire situations. Henry bears a scarred face from his childhood. A training session with Aruthur going horribly wrong as he made his own mistake. Resulting in a scar he must bear for the rest of his life. Many people look at it when they cross paths with him, but he doesn't really pay it any mind. Seeing how it was just inevitable and a lesson he learned. Henry is usually found with a wicked smile on his face, seeing how he enjoys a good brawl and a good fight, much like Robin does. Often getting ahead of himself when something like a brawl comes down when he isn't around Arthur, roughing up and around the other Round Table Knights. Resulting in him either covered in scratches and bruises. Henry is rather bulk for his size, mostly because when he isn't found around guarding Arthur, he's working out and practicing his hand to hand combat skills on his own - seeing his only expertise is with his Lance. His hand to hand, close to nothing on sucking. Henry wields a lance given to him by his old instructor, carried down by the generations from the first Round Table Knights. It used to be an Anti-Demon weapon. He keeps his lance on a sash strapped onto his left hip, the lance activating to full size only when Henry wields it. As a member of the Round Table, he wears their uniform, albeit he is disheveled with the black jacket with the gold-padded shoulders left unfastened, and his white trousers slouching over his shoes. He wears a black belt with a red belt buckle, a red cape and wields a spear. Though when he left, he's mainly seen in a long-sleeved yellow shirt with two red stripes on the left arm, torn in several places. The bottom tears into two long strips that almost touch the ground. He wears green cargo pants and long brown boots that go past his calves. Due to his training and abusive childhood, Henry to is covered in some scars and wounds that adorn his body, but he doesn't mind them much. Only really self-conscience about the one on his face when Kida stares for too long. He also happens to have a tattoo of a crown on his shoulder blade during his younger years, marking his loyalty to his King. Henry likes to linger around the house with his shirt off, seeing how it's a "Man House", but he get's scolded when Kida catches him. Personality Henry is a quiet, serious and composed individual that appears tough and completely no-nonsense on the surface, in front of Arthur. He's always one to do as he is told with no idly dallying or anything of the sorts, always doing what is right to do for his King, but when his King is not around, Henry has a foul mouth and bad temper - always looking for the next challenge to go against. Personality-wise, he tends to be light-hearted and somewhat childish though his speech is sadistic nature, he’s very light-hearted and kind. He's often described as a tough guy with a little underbelly of sweetness. He tries to hit though at times, especially around Kida because he doesn't want to seem weak, but he's not that good at it because he wears his emotions on his face. He's usually made fun off amongst the Rose's because he's one of the most "innocent", seeing how he blushes easily when someone talks about "romantic thoughts" or he can't tell a lie. Always managing to mutter through his words instead of telling a fib. Usually why Eden and Robin don't include him in their chaotic shenanigans because they don't want to get in trouble with Kida. Henry is loyal to a fault to his friends, and his honorable and truthful, though it might not the smartest thing to say at the time, he doesn't pull his punches if it isn't speaking the truth. Henry is such a gruff that when he does speak his mind despite social faux pas it comes across as endearing. Impulsive and very intense, Henry shoots from the hip and doesn't really worry about the consequences. In fact, he prides himself in his ability to act without overthinking--even though some of his friends chide him for not thinking enough. Henry rebuts, however, that his seemingly rash decisions usually work out for the best...most of the time, anyway. He has a hard time dealing with situations that aren't black and white, and he'll break whatever he needs to in order to make clear what's right and what's wrong. Though easily angered and quick to lash out at others, he bears love for all of his friends, and fellow Knights. He's considered one of the "stupider" Knights, seeing how he and Eden usually clash in bad ideas because of his foul mouth and impulsive straight word ways. Henry was always busy growing up in regarding becoming a Knight and protecting his King, thus, he’s like a naive child at heart when it comes to relationships because he’s never experienced things like love. Thus why he was very shy and panicked when Kida accidentally kissed him. Stats Card Synopsis Henry is a Knight of the Round Table, and the King refuses to give away one of his servants when Kida asks for him. The King's second hand in command, Marlin, agreed that they’d give Henry’s contract over to Kida if she happened to complete a game of sorts. A game where she’d have to run through a maze and collect points in order to save Henry, but she isn’t allowed help from Karna or uses her Rose Equip. Only Henry, who’s handcuffed to her during the whole game to keep an eye on her and Marlin thought it would be funny. Marlin says there are three different courses in which she must find each amulet to gain all three points in order to free Henry, and he starts to fall for her over the course. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills *Henry is very proficient at hand to hand combat, a given when assigned as one of the Knight's of the Round Table. *He's more proficient in boxing techquines then the way the other Roses fight. *He can hold his own against Zero, but he doesn't stand a change against Robin or Lavi. **Like Jungkook, Robin also trains Henry infighting. High Intelligence *Despite his rather odd and unusual behavior, Henry has been known to be extremely intelligent. He graduated from the famous Cambridge University at only 12 years old, which is amazing as there are no known people (even among high status) that are able to graduate at such a young age. *Though, his brawls always come in the way of his brains. *He is very useful though, in strategic thinking like Sasori. **He sometimes tries to help Eden with his current project, but they sometimes end up blowing one another up. Lance *Even King Aruther herself acknowledges Henry as one of the greatest lancers she had in centuries. *All of his thrusts are enough to be called a final blow to strike the opponent down. *The main strength of the weapon is in its swings rather than thrusting as its shape would indicate. Its wide swing utilizes its long range to not allow the enemy to dodge by stepping back. *He fights with intensity, and it would normally be that closing in on an opponent in such a matter would be suicidal with such a long weapon. Celestial Magic *Though not like Tsubasa nor Oz, he isn't as great with the uses, but he learned small tricks from Marlin in the uses of Magic. *He mostly knows how to use Earth Magic and use vines or roots from nearby trees to trap his opponents. **He can also do small healing spells, but only enough to heal small cuts. *He can also make small knickknacks out of ice, but they melt very quickly. Three Wishes (3つの願い) *Three Wishes is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Qing after he formed a vow with Kida, based on his previous lance. *Three Wishes is a more enhanced version of his own previous lance after Seven breaks it, glowing a brilliant red as it's decorated with different incantations of Magic. *One of the abilities of Three Wishes possesses, as it appears to be Qing's old Anti-Demon weapon, it can pierce through any Hollow without it regenerating. *Regarding Three Wishes, if Henry happens to throw it too far. With a simple snap, he can summon it back to his side. Tonschwalbe (健全な飲み物, Sound Swallow) *Henry's Aria granted to him from his vow with Kida and Bonne & Clyde, it's Sound & Speed Magic. **Allowing it's given users to use variations of Sound & Speed Magic. *Out of all the Knights, Henry is the only one who really can't use his Aria because of his low Reiastu levels. *Though when he can, he focuses the Aria to the tip of his lance and uses its high frequency to pierce his opponents, cutting virtually into anything he can. *He also can make himself accelerate, nearly matching Leo's speed. Jalo Trigramipora (高貴なトライグラムドリル, Noble Trigram Drill) *Henry's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of time because he takes too much Reiatsu, so he only uses it in extreme measures. **Though unlike the other Roses, this ability will not stop until it hits its target. No matter how much Reiastu it may take from him. *Noble Trigram Drill transforms Three Wishes into a spear consisting of pure Reiastu; mostly from Kida's instead of his own since he cannot generate it. **It also drains Kida's Reiastu when he uses it, so he tries not to use it often. *As long as Henry wills for a target, Trigram will not stop until it hits a target. The lance can move at impossible angles, signified by turning into a red beam of light, that always manages to reach its target. Even if he thrusts directly at the feet of the opponent, such as in the battle with Robin, it will immediately point upwards towards the heart without growing or bending and without any movement from Henry, and if it is thrown from a distance of ten meters, or rather than truly being a throw, "Henry's own body is fused with his soaring spear", it will manage to reach the target without fail. *The lance also curses the target upon striking them if they happen to survive, delivering wounds that cannot be healed while Henry is still breathing and alive. Trivia *Because he's a big guy, Henry is extremely clumsy and breaks a lot of things around the house. **In which, he gets in trouble with Ikuto a lot and is forced to find some way to pay for what he broke. *Though a misconception, he was never close with any one of the Knights of the Roundtable because they hate how "easily" Henry became a Knight, and often pick on him for being Aruthur's "favorite". **However, the other Knights don't know how Arther kept Henry locked up in a basement with his only intention of extremely training him - though, Henry never plans telling anyone. *Henry is often found working out with Jungkook because he likes to work out his body in the morning - like swimming, or running through the countryside of Kida's house. *In the noon, he's found eating with Lavi around the house or napping with Tsubasa. *Like Karna, Henry wasn't quite exposed to the new things in life had to offer. So, he's a bit of a child when it comes to things he doesn't know. **Sometimes he wants to play video games with Senri and Zero, but they usually kick him out because of his horrid skills. *Though with his pretty smile that's often on his face, Henry is often found swearing and has a dirty mouth, but his childlike personality and happiness usually have everyone ignoring him. *Henry cannot tolerate bugs, if he gets the slightest bug on him, he will start screaming to the top of his lungs. *Because of his Rose name, Henry enrolled himself in college again with the help of Kida. Seeing how he wants to try everything to find his true desire in life. Category:Rose Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lancer Category:Round Table